Rayman/Pinocchio
Cast Version 1 (made by UbiSoftFan94) * Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio - (Both small and smart) * Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Geppetto - (Both father figures of Cream and Pinocchio) * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - (Both followed Cream and Pinocchio) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro - (Both clever) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo - (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr and Figaro) * Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy - (Both beautiful, mother figures to Cream and Pinocchio, and fall in love with Rayman and Jiminy Cricket) * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John - (Both red) * Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Gideon - (Both stick with Mad Jack and Honest John) * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli - (Both stupid) * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman - (Both evil) * The Globox Children as The Real Boys * The Slaves as The Donkeys * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Alexander * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Lampwick * Lampwick the Donkey as Himself * Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons * The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet * Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet * Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet * The Other Puppets as Themselves * The Elementals (Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen * Burk (Tonic Trouble) as Big Fish * The Sharks as Themselves * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale (Both travel in sea) Version 2 * Globox as Pinocchio * Murfy as Geopetto * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy * Admiral Razorbeard as Stormboli * Baby Globox as Figaro * Bembette as Cleo * Ninjaws as The Wicked Coachman * Reflux as Monstro The Whale Version 3 * Rayman as Pinocchio * Globox as Geppetto * Clark as Jiminy Cricket * Ly The Fairy as The Blue Fairy * Admiral Razorbeard as Stromboli * Baby Globox as Figaro * Bembette as Cleo * Ninjaws as The Wicked Coachman * Reflux as Monstro The Whale Version 4 * Baby Globox as Pinocchio * Rayman as Geppetto * Globox as Jiminy Cricket * Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy * Admiral Razorbeard as Stromboli * Murfy as Figaro * Bembette as Cleo * Ninjaws as The Wicked Coachman * Reflux as Monstro the Whale Version 5 * Joe as Pinocchio * Clark as Geppetto * Murfy as Jiminy Cricket * Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy * Admiral Razorbeard as Stromboli * Hadrox as Figaro * Bembette as Cleo * Ninjaws as The Wicked Coachman * Reflux as Monstro the Whale Category:UbiSoftFan94